She Doesn't Know How Much I Need Her
by Starfilite
Summary: Rated PG13 for language and violence. When something happens to Kagome will Inuyasha get over his fears and tell her how he feels before it's to late? Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Not for lack of trying believe me. _Beats back lawyers. _

_Italics _-- Dreams and Flashbacks.

Dictionary

Hanyou -- half-demon 

Kitsune -- Fox

Hi folks I'm new and this is my first fic so be nice and I may write again. Or you can be mean and I'll never write again! J/k. I love to write! Also if I use any other terms you don't understand let me know and I'll be sure to put them in the dictionary. Anyway you guys are probably tired of my talking and just want me to get on with it. Okay here goes! Be sure to review when you're done.

* * *

The sun shown brightly though the thick foliage of the trees. Birds sang happily and the wind caressed the leaves of the trees. Inuyasha yawned stretching out his limbs. He turned his head and gazed down through the branches of the cherry tree he had been sleeping in. He watched as Sango started the fire for breakfast.

Miroku strode over to her and started a conversation. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened in. Not hearing anything even remotely interesting he turned his head and searched the campsite for Kagome.

She was nowhere to be seen. Noting that Shippo and Kilala were also missing he decided not to bother looking for her. She had probably taken them swimming or something. Still it unnerved him that she wasn't there.

Sango stared up through the branches and saw Inuyasha scanning the campsite. She smiled; he's probably looking for Kagome she thought to herself.

"Inuyasha are you up?" Sango asked knowing perfectly well that he was.

"Yeah" he replied, jumping down from his tree and striding up to her.

"Good, could you do me a favor?" Sango asked staring up at the dog-eared hanyou.

"What?" he asked already annoyed. I just got up and already she's asking for favors he thought grumpily.

"Could you go and get some water from the stream?" Sango asked him smiling. As an answer he grabbed the bucket from the demon slayer and started walking toward the forest.

As Inuyasha walked through the forest he could faintly hear Shippo's excited screams and Kilala's mews.

As he got closer to the stream the noise got louder. What mouths he thought shaking his head to try and dispel the noise. Inuyasha walked from the trees and sighted Shippo and Kilala splashing in the stream.

Kilala sighted him and mewed hopping from the stream and running to greet him. Shippo turned his head and seeing him called out, "Hey Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stopped and looked down along the bank of the stream. "Shippo where's Kagome?" he asked puzzled.

"Kagome? I don't know" Shippo stated returning to splashing Kilala.

"She's not with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. She was gone when I woke up. Why you worried?" Shippo asked slyly.

"No I could care less!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh you are sooo convincing" Shippo said laughing.

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha said leaning down to fill the bucket.

After he had filled the bucket he stood and turned toward the forest. "Coming Shippo? Sango probably has breakfast waiting for us." He then began to walk into the trees.

"Hey wait up Inuyasha, come on Kilala!" Shippo exclaimed jumping from the stream and struggling to get his clothes on.

Inuyasha slowed down. I'm only waiting for Shippo he told himself. Stop lying a voice in his head said. You know your only slowing down so you can try to catch Kagome's scent. Inuyasha shook his head. Shut up, he told the voice. He raised his head and scented the air.

Shippo caught up to Inuyasha and jumped onto his shoulder almost unbalancing him.

"Hey you little runt!" Inuyasha growled.

"I already told you Inuyasha, she didn't come with us." Shippo said exasperated.

"What! I wasn't asking!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You don't have to it's written all over your face" Shippo explained.

"Meow!" Kilala exclaimed. "See even Kilala can tell. She agrees with me," Shippo said.

"Good for Kilala" Inuyasha growled.

As they entered the campsite Shippo vaulted off Inuyasha's shoulder, executed a perfect back flip and landed next to Sango. "Show-off" muttered Inuyasha.

Shippo just turned and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "You had better put that thing away if you want to keep it." Inuyasha threatened.

Sango shook her head "Stop acting like a child Inuyasha." She said, walking over to the fire to stir the pot hanging over it.

Shippo sensing he was safe for the time being, sat down and began pulling up grass, which he then sprinkled over Kilala. Kilala batted happily at the falling grass with her small paws.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" He asked.

"He wants to know where Kagome is." Shippo explained.

"I do not!" Inuyasha countered. "I'm just itching to get moving and we can't leave her behind."

"Nice excuse." Shippo muttered to Kilala.

Inuyasha growled and walked over to the little Kitsune determined to bash his skull in.

Sango's voice interrupted his intentions. "Well she should be back by now"

"Your right" Miroku stated. "She should be back by now, she left hours ago." Inuyasha stopped his assault on Shippo and fixed his attention on them.

"Where did she go anyway?" asked a very relived Shippo.

Sango turned to look at Shippo. "She said she was going to take a bath."

"Where five miles from here?" Inuyasha complained. "She wasn't at the stream."

"Maybe she got sidetracked," Miroku began. "I mean she is always looking for extra medicinal herbs. Maybe she found some and lost track of time."

Inuyasha looked at the forest around him. His amber eyes searched the tree line, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagome. Damn where are you Kagome he thought to himself. His ears twitched taking in the sounds of the forest around them.

I can't take this Inuyasha thought as he turned to Sango. "Hey Sango the fire looks like it could use some more wood. Want me to go gather some?" He turned toward her.

Sango looked at Inuyasha unable to decipher the look he was giving her. She glanced at Miroku. "Well I guess it could use some." She answered slowly.

Inuyasha started toward the forest at a fast clip. He had just entered the first stand of trees when he heard Shippo shout after him. "Say hi to Kagome for me!"

Miroku started laughing and he could also here Sango giggling. Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. It took all his self-control not to run back and beat the little kitsune into the ground.

He settled for imagining what he'd do to the little runt when he got back. With that uplifting thought he started searching for Kagome's scent.

* * *

Okay guys how was that for a first chapter? Well read and review any suggestions will be honored. I will update pretty fast. That is until I run into writers block. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. However I do own this story so don't plagiarize. Come up with your own ideas.

_Italics _-- dreams and flashbacks

Dictionary

Hanyou -- half demon

Kitsune -- fox

Hey guys thanks for reading. Here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.

* * *

Kagome watched the fish nibble at her toes. She threw her long black hair over her shoulder and sighed. lifting her head she gazed at the dragonflies dancing across the water. She sighed and began thinking about her most recent nightmare. 

_The meadow she was walking in was full of wildflowers and the sun softly glowed in the cloudless azure sky. She watched as Shippo and Kilala chased yellow butterflies through the field. Sango and Miroku were walking ahead of her._

_Miroku was up to his usual tricks and Sango was preparing to knock his head off his shoulders. Kagome was aware of Inuyasha beside her and could smell his scent on the breeze. She took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. _

_Inuyasha turned his head toward her his silver hair cascading down his shoulders. He gazed at her with those molten amber eyes that so captivated her. He smiled and gently took her hand in his._

_Suddenly the sky grew dark and ominous. The darkness swallowed her friends. She could no longer see or hear any of them. The only one still with her was Inuyasha. He thrust her behind him as if to try to protect her from some unseen enemy._

_She looked on terrified as a hole opened up beneath Inuyasha and he fell. She managed to grasp his hand before he disappeared entirely into the dark void but could not hold his weight. He turned his amber eyes to her._

_Looking deep into her brown eyes he begged her not to let go but his hand was slipping from her grasp. She lost her grip and he fell down into the black abyss. The last sight of him she was able to catch were his eyes full of fear and sorrow._

_She cried out and then collapsed at the edge of the hole sobbing. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Naraku's presence behind her. "Priestess give in. I always get what I want. You cannot possibly stand against my power. Come to me. Come and give up the shards and I shall spare your friends." _

Kagome shivered even though the morning sun was warm . The dream had felt so real. She looked around her half expecting to see Naraku appear and come for her.

She had been having more or less the same nightmare for about three nights straight now. She always woke up drenched in sweat and trembling. At first Kagome had thought about telling someone but she had long since talked herself out of it.

Miroku might be interested at first but he would probably just say that she had an overactive imagination. Inuyasha would just tell her she was being stupid and Sango had enough to worry about with her brother Kohaku being under Naraku's control. It would just scare Shippo out of his wits if she told him and Kilala couldn't give her any advice.

No, she had to try to deal with this on her own. She stood and gazed at the sun noting its position in the sky. " I've been gone for awhile." Kagome said out loud. The sound of her own voice comforted her. Better start back before they all start to worry she thought, inwardly scolding herself for staying away for so long.

Kagome started back to the campsite savoring the feel of the cool grass beneath her bare feet. She had walked about a quarter of the way back when she heard whimpering. Kagome stopped in her tracks and listened to the noise. She decided it was coming from some berry bushes about twenty feet to her left.

Kagome gazed at the bushes listening to the noise. "Hello someone there?" she called out softly. She slowly made her way over to the bushes and crouched down. She heard a low growl. Kagome jerked back frightened for a second.

Don't be stupid Kagome thought berating her self for being frightened. She gently pushed back the branches of the bush and saw something small and furry. Suddenly the things claws shot out and raked her arm.

Kagome yelped in pain and fell backwards as the thing advanced on her hissing and growling. It was a small catlike creature only about a quarter of her size. It was covered in tabby colored fur. It had cat ears and whiskers also paws and yet it also had some human characteristics in its body structure.

Kagome stared at it noticing it was hurt badly. Its left hind leg was bloodied and laid open to the bone. It also had blood running down its belly from a gash in its left side. Kagome watched it its breath coming in shuttering gasps its chest rising and falling rapidly as it seemed to gasp for air.

That last attack had thoroughly exhausted it she realized. Poor little guy she thought. "It's okay little guy." Kagome cooed to it. "I won't hurt you. I only want to help." Kagome slowly stretched her hand out to it. The baby looked at her its icy blue eyes seemed to look through her rather than at her. She watched as the fear in its eyes was slowly replaced by curiosity.

It mewed softly and shuffled carefully over to her. It's nose sniffed at her hand. Kagome laughed because it's whiskers tickled. "There you go little guy. That's a good kitty. Come on now follow me." She picked herself up off the ground and turned. She began walking back toward the stream slowly, confident that the baby would follow.

Kagome walked a few feet then looked back over her shoulder. The kitten was indeed limping after her carefully placing its feet so as not to put to much pressure on its injured leg. Curiously it walked on all fours like a cat. He must be a demon she thought to herself. He has a lot of human characteristics so perhaps he is a hanyou like Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" she said out loud stopping in her tracks. "Oh no I forgot about the others!" Kagome cried. The baby demon behind her mewed pitifully. She turned to it and sighed. "Oh well they'll have to wait." She declared. "First things first I had better take care of those wounds."

With that statement she smiled at the little kitten and turned back towards the stream, the strange cat creature following her slowly.

* * *

So how was that? Well that finishes Chapter 2. Thanks to all who read and bothered to submit a review. I appreciate it. You guys are so great! Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

_Italics -- _Dreams and flashbacks

Dictionary

Hanyou -- half demon

Kitsune -- fox

Hi guys Chapter 3 is here. You finally get to meet one of the antagonists of the story. I made her up myself. I hope you like her. Well here goes.

* * *

The serpent demon Ayon tasted the air with her forked tongue. She turned her gigantic head to the left and tasted the air again. Her black tongue continued to flicker in and out of her massive jaws as she searched the air for the elusive scent of her prey.

She stretched out her 70-foot body, her azure scales sparkling in the light of the noonday sun. She hissed angrily, her blood red eyes taking in the surrounding forest.

"Where are you?" she hissed softly. "You will not escape me little one. I will find you." She turned her head to gaze sadly at the scattered remains of her slain offspring.

She hissed venomously "Your mother too will know the pain of losing her entire family." She hissed excitedly having finally picked up the scent of blood. "I told you little one, I am coming for you," she cried exuberantly.

She followed the scent, her massive body crushing the forest undergrowth and snapping small trees. She hissed happily at the thought of revenge and her eyes glimmered as she made her way deep into the forest.

* * *

Kagome finished dressing the kitten's wounds and silently watched it as it sat and began to clean dried blood out of its fur. "You know," she began, "It would be a lot faster if I just gave you a bath."

The kitten looked at her, tilted its head to the left, and said clearly. "I hate water."

Kagome stared at it shocked. "You can talk?" she asked astonished. The kitten nodded. Kagome watched it as it looked at her. "Okay well what happened to you? How did you get injured? Are you here by yourself or are your parents around here somewhere too?" Kagome asked. She sat watching the kitten waiting for an answer.

The kitten looked at Kagome his blue eyes filling with tears. "I.... I just want my mother" he replied, the tears beginning to fall. Kagome inwardly kicked herself. Way to go and make the kid cry she told herself. She picked up the kitten cradling him in her arms.

"It's okay." She said gently petting him. After he had stopped crying and had calmed a bit she set him down. "I'll tell you what, how about you tell me where your mother is and we'll take you to her?" She asked the kitten calmly.

"What do you mean by "we'll"?" inquired the kitten.

"My friends and I. I'm traveling with some friends." Responded Kagome. "Now where is your mother?" she said gently smiling at him.

"Well I was traveling with my father, sisters, and brothers..." He stopped his eyes full of pain. "We were on our way to the next village to meet my mother. We were attacked and I was the only one able to escape." When he finished he burst into tears again.

Kagome picked him up and rocked him like she did Shippo when he was upset. It would probably be better if I didn't question him anymore she thought, I'll probably figure out what happened eventually anyway.

The kitten calmed again and stared up at her with wet eyes. "What's your name?" he softly asked her.

"Kagome" she replied. "What's yours?" She asked in return.

He smiled at her. "Sesi".

Kagome stood up and placed Sesi on her shoulder. "Well Sesi come on. You can meet my friends and then we'll take you home."

"Really? Are your friends nice?" Sesi asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on Kagome's shoulder.

Wow he has a hyper personality she thought. Kagome laughed cheerfully. " I bet you and Shippo will get along great." She said happily.

"Shippo?" asked Sesi looking up at her.

"He's one of my friends. He's about your age." Kagome began to describe her friends as they started back towards the campsite.

* * *

Ayon stopped hissing angrily. She had lost the scent again.

She swung her barbed tail into a tree neatly slicing it in half.

She turned her head from side to side, her tongue flickering in and out, again searching for the scent that kept disappearing.

She started when she sensed a demonic presence to her left. She swung her head around and was startled to see an enormous feather gliding toward her.

"A wind demon" she hissed after tasting the air with her forked tongue.

The demon jumped from the feather and landed in front of the gigantic serpent. Inwardly Kagura was repulsed; she hated snakes with a passion and Ayon was one massive snake, 70 feet long, and azure blue with blood red eyes. The tip of her tail sported massive red barbs. The barbs were sickle shaped and had serrated edges. Kagura shivered in disgust.

Ayon hissed and flexed her long body. She prepared to strike. Her mouth opened revealing huge fangs dripping with venom. The barbs at the end of her tail spread and the serrated edges grew. She waited for the wind demon to begin her attack ready to strike like lightning.

Kagura didn't move a muscle. She stood stone still and shouted out to Ayon. "Great serpent stop your attack. I bring you a summons from Naraku." She waited for the serpent's reaction ready to move if the need arose.

"Naraku" Ayon hissed surprised. "What does he want from me?" Kagura watched as Ayon calmed noticeably but the look of distrust did not leave the serpent's eyes.

Kagura breathed a sigh of relief. "Naraku sympathizes with your plight and wishes to help you." She continued her voice taking on a note close to a purr, "He has the power to resurrect your kin."

"How?" Ayon asked becoming visibly excited. She turned her eyes toward the direction where her family lay slain.

"I will show you." Kagura stated. She began to walk beckoning to the serpent. Ayon followed Kagura her eyes full questions and curiosity.

* * *

Damn it Kagome, Inuyasha thought, where the hell are you. He had been searching for her scent for hours now without any luck at all. He stuck his nose into the air again. He became visibly agitated when he didn't catch even a whiff of her.

He growled to himself as another scent assaulted his senses. He stopped and breathed deep to get a better hold on the odor. A serpent demon he thought, a big one. Now he was really worried.

"Damn it Kagome you moron." He growled. He was reluctant to start calling for her. If he did it could attract the attention of the serpent, and if it was out hunting... he shuttered. I have to find her he thought suddenly determined.

If anything happened to her.... if she was hurt.... he shook his head. No better not think that way he told himself firmly. He stuck his nose into the air again and scenting her took off at a speed that would make a cheetah jealous. Every one of his senses was on high alert.

Hold on Kagome he thought. His ears searched for a sign of the serpent while his nose kept to Kagome's scent making sure he stayed on the right trail.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is almost ready to be put up too. Wow I'm making progress. I wouldn't mind a few reviews though. Hint, Hint. Hope to see you soon until then happy reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I think you all know that I do not own Inuyasha but rules are rules so I'll say it. I don't own Inuyasha.

_Italics --_ Dreams and Flashbacks

Dictionary

Hanyou -- Half demon

Kitsune -- Fox

Miko -- Priestess

Authors Note Please Read 

Hey people! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long. I started school and college is no picnic believe me! I'll try hard to update often but I may only be able to update on weekends. Please be patient with me. Thanks and I'm sure you're sick of my jabbering so here's what you've all been waiting for!

* * *

Shippo yawned and turned his head toward the forest. He gazed into the trees trying to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha or Kagome. Not finding anything he turned to Miroku.

"Miroku, why aren't Kagome and Inuyasha back yet? Inuyasha usually finds Kagome pretty fast so where are they?" the little kitsune asked curiously.

Miroku looked at Shippo and then glanced into the forest. "Well, they have a lot to "talk" about." He told the little kitsune. Miroku then started laughing. "Poor Kagome I hope he isn't too rough with her." He mumbled to himself.

Shippo looked at Miroku like he was crazy. "Um Miroku...why would Inuyasha be rough with her?" he asked innocently. "I mean is he gonna wrestle with her or something?

Miroku chuckled. "Wrestle with her? Well that's one way of putting it. You see..."

"MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled angrily. "Stop that at once!" She was standing behind the monk her eyes ablaze with suppressed anger.

"Okay, okay, calm down Sango. I wasn't trying to sound inappropriate." Explained the very frightened monk.

"Hah right." Sango replied, giving him another glare. "I'm so sure you weren't." She turned from Shippo and Miroku and walked to the edge of the forest.

"Where could they possibly have gone off to?" The young demon slayer wondered out loud.

"Beats me" Shippo replied. "I'm getting worried though." He then jumped off the log he had been sitting on and sat down in the grass next to Kilala.

"Maybe they got into another one of their little fights. They usually last awhile." Miroku suggested as he made his way over to Sango.

"Maybe but I don't like it. They should be back by now." Sango said worry creeping onto her voice.

"Don't worry if they aren't back soon we'll go looking for them." Miroku said staring at Sango. She's so stunning Miroku thought staring at her slender body and long ebony hair.

Shippo watched Miroku as he put his arm around Sango's waist to comfort her. He turned to Kilala as he saw Miroku's hand start to descend.

"One, Two, Three." Shippo said to Kilala.

**Fwap! **The noise echoed throughout the campsite.

Miroku walked away from a very enraged Sango and sat down on the log next to Shippo and Kilala. Shippo glanced at the red hand mark plastered upon Miroku's face. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Shippo demanded.

"It was worth the pain." Miroku stated simply.

Shippo sighed and shook his head. He looked at the forest and thought to himself, Kagome, Inuyasha, where are you guys.

* * *

Ayon watched mildly amused as Kagura led the way to where her children had perished. The wind demon kept getting caught in briars and poked with sticks. It almost made Ayon smile, almost.

The serpent's mind was troubled. Why does Naraku seek to help me? What could he possibly want in return? These and many other questions raced through the serpent's mind. However although her mind was troubled Ayon knew she could not afford to ignore the wind demon. She watched Kagura carefully; ready to strike her down should she prove untrustworthy.

Kagura was enraged when she finally stumbled into the clearing containing the bodies of Ayon's slain young. She stared at the bloody remains and shuttered repulsed.

Damn you Naraku she thought angrily. Her mind took her back to the other night.

"_Kagura" Naraku's cold voice pierced the still air. "Yes master?" Kagura asked bowing mockingly to the evil demon. She hated him. Everything about him and he knew it._

"_I have a job for you. You will play a big part in my plan to capture the young miko who travels with Inuyasha" Naraku said coldly._

"_My lord, I thought you wished her destroyed. Why capture her?" Kagura asked. Inwardly she was both surprised and confused at Naraku's latest command._

_Naraku stared coldly at Kagura. "Kagura it is none of your concern. Your job is to follow orders not ask questions, understand?" _

"_Yes my lord." Kagura said. She would not let Naraku intimidate her. She kept her ruby eyes locked on Naraku's blood red ones refusing to look away._

_Naraku smiled at Kagura and began to speak his cold voice chilling the air. "Now. You will travel to the eastern forest. Once there you will deliver a message to Ayon the serpent demon that rules in the forest. Tell her that I will revive her children if she captures the miko and hands her over to you."_

_Naraku then stood and strode over to Kagura. Kagura almost backed away but then decidedly stood her ground only slightly trembling. Naraku extended a clawed hand to Kagura.He opened his hand revealing a shard of the Shikon jewel._

"_Take it Kagura. You will need it to demonstrate to Ayon that I can indeed resurrect her children." Kagura stilled her trembling hand and took the shard from Naraku. A chill shot through her body as she touched Naraku's hand. She jerked back quickly after retrieving the shard._

_ Naraku turned from her not giving any indication that he saw her reaction. Still he could not fool Kagura she knew that he enjoyed the fact that she hated him._

_Naraku continued his instructions his back turned to Kagura. "You must also keep Inuyasha at bay while Ayon attacks the girl. Kill him if you can. I have already dispatched Kohaku. He will take care of the monk and slayer. Now go." Naraku then took his place by Kanna._

_Kagura still had one question. "My lord. What makes you believe that Ayon will agree to your proposal?" She asked him._

"_Do you doubt me Kagura?" Naraku asked in a dangerous tone looking the wind demon straight in the eye._

"_Of course not master Naraku." Kagura hurriedly said backing away from him. Damn it Kagura she thought don't let him scare you. "I do only as you wish" She finished turning and fleeing from him and his evil aura._

Ayon's impatient hiss brought Kagura back from her memories.

Kagura turned to the serpent. "I will now show you the power that Naraku holds" Kagura stated turning to the closest of Ayon's slain hatchlings.

Kagura felt Ayon's cold stare burning into her as she bent and placed the jewel shard into the forehead of Ayon's dead child.

An unearthly light enveloped the baby. Ayon watched amazed as her young one began to stir. All of its wounds completely healed and its body seemed to expand. Ayon's hatchling was now nearly half her size. Its scales shimmered and its eyes sparkled as it raised its head and caught sight of its mother.

Ayon moved to go and caress her baby. She stopped short as Kagura jumped at her hatchling. Kagura shoved her hand into the startled baby's forehead and removed the jewel shard.

Ayon hissed in rage as her hatchling's corpse fell lifelessly to the ground. It returned to its original size and condition as if it had never risen from the dead.

Enraged Ayon swung her barbed tail at Kagura. Kagura expecting a reaction like this dodged Ayon's assault but only barely. She's incredibly fast Kagura thought to herself.

Ayon's barbed tail missed Kagura's head by inches. The trees behind Kagura fell with a crash to the forest floor. The shock wave of the impact knocked Kagura to the ground.

Ayon readied herself to strike again and finish off the wind demon but she stopped short. Surprise registered on Ayon's features as she gazed at the figure directly in front of her. "Naraku" she hissed.

* * *

The plot thickens. Chapter 5 might be up by Monday as a special Labor day treat. What do you guys think about that? Well now there's only one more thing to do. That's to give a thank you to all my reviewers.

SaveXmyXsoul

Naraku does always ruin things doesn't he? I'll try to update regularly. Glad you think my story is interesting. Thanks for the review.

orange-Inu Yasha

It is really hard to keep Inuyasha in character. I'll try not to mess up. Thanks for saying my story rocks. You rock too. Thanks for the review.

Sakura53

I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

Yvonne

Thanks for reading my story. I'm happy that we're friends. Good luck with Fate if you get to show her. Sorry we didn't get to chat on Friday. We'll eventually get to chat again I hope. Thanks for the review.

ladyhawk89

I'm happy that you like my story. Your stories are pretty cool too. I'll be sure to put you in my favorites. Thanks for the review.

Kasatka

My story is kawaii isn't it? I'll be sure to update again soon. Thanks for the review.

DemonAngel-0666

You love my story that's so cool. I hope I haven't disappointed you so far. It will only get better I hope. Thanks for the review.

Dhiamarra

Thanks for the suggestion. I hope I've gotten better with separating dialogue. I can't wait until you update your story as well. I'm in college too, although I don't live in a dorm. Hope you get your computer up soon. I'm honored that you put me in your favorites. Thanks for the review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. But this story is mine. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.

_Italics:_ Dreams and Flashbacks

Dictionary -- Hanyou Half-demon 

Kitsune -- Fox

Miko -- Priestess

Miasma -- Poison vapor

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 as promised. Hope you have a happy labor day! Chapter 6 will be up sometime next week. Bye for now.

* * *

"Ayon you seem surprised to see me," commented Naraku, his voice chilled the air around them making the serpent shiver.

Ayon stopped her assault on Kagura and gazed unflinchingly at the demon in front of her. She was quite surprised, seeing Naraku in person was quite a shock. It was said that he was fond of using demon puppets and hardly ever made personal appearances.

He was dressed in a white baboon hide and his demonic aura was strong. The strongest she had ever felt. His voice made her tremble. She had never been afraid of another demon, but Naraku would make any demon pause. Still she wouldn't let herself be intimidated.

"Why do you want to help me Naraku? What is it you want in return?" Ayon asked the demon returning his cold stare.

"Ayon, you are quite clever." Naraku said. "I do want something in return. It is a simple request really. There is currently a group of travelers passing through your domain. I want you to bring me one of them." Naraku then turned his back on Ayon and gazed into the forest.

Ayon hissed impatiently. How dare he turn his back on me, she thought, I will not be disrespected. "I need more information about these travelers if you expect me to attack them." She said, swinging her great head and hissing directly at Naraku.

"Do not worry Ayon, you need only deal with two of them at most. The rest will be dealt with by my own minions." Naraku stated taking his eyes off the forest and locking them on the serpent.

He continued, "The one you will be abducting is a young miko. Do not underestimate her though. For one still young and in training her powers are formidable. The other you may encounter is a dog hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. He you may kill if Kagura cannot."

Kagura stared at Naraku. Her anger flared at the last line of his little speech. You are a fool Naraku she thought to herself. I will not kill the only means of my salvation. You trust too blindly. I do not trust this serpent. She will betray you as well. She took her eyes off Naraku to watch Ayon's reaction to Naraku's orders.

Ayon continued to stare at Naraku. Her tail twitched slightly. "I wish to know why you want this miko." She hissed.

"She has something I desire." Naraku stated simply. "Now, I want her brought to Kagura unharmed if possible. Once Kagura has her I will fulfill my end of the bargain."

With those words he strode up to Ayon confidently. Ayon refusing to be intimidated stood her ground.

Naraku paused a few feet from the serpent and opened his hand. On his palm a shard of the shikon jewel glimmered. "Use it to increase your power Ayon. Without the power of this shard the miko will surely defeat you." Naraku kept his hand outstretched waiting for the serpent to take the shard.

Ayon gingerly took the shard from him with her forked tongue. She examined it carefully, then hissing with distaste slipped it between her scales.

"I will only use it if I need it, and I highly doubt that I will." Ayon turned her head and once more gazed at Naraku.

"Understand this Naraku, I will attack when I'm ready." she stated. "First I must hunt down the last of my first prey. Then and only then will I do your bidding."

With that last comment Ayon turned and made her way towards the forest.

"Agreed" Naraku said his voice making Kagura shudder. "But Ayon," Naraku commented, "Don't underestimate your enemies powers."

Ayon didn't bother to reply as she slithered away her heavy body snapping saplings and crushing underbrush.

When she had left his sight Naraku turned to Kagura. "Stay near Ayon. Before she begins her attack lead Inuyasha away from the others. Kill him if you can." He then disappeared in a swirling cloud of miasma.

"As you wish." Kagura said pulling a feather from her hair and floating up into the sky.

* * *

Sesi yawned and stretched arching his back. Kagome turned her head to look at the small tabby. Sesi looked back at her his small blue eyes sparkling.

"You tired." Kagome asked him.

Sesi shook his head, "No not really, I'm just kinda hungry."

Kagome smiled at him. "When we get to camp I'll get you something to eat." They had only walked a few more feet when Kagome stopped in her tracks.

Not ready for the sudden stop Sesi lurched forward almost flying off her shoulder. The pain of Sesi's claws digging into her shoulder brought Kagome back to reality.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Sesi asked his voice betraying his fear.

"Nothing don't worry." Kagome said smiling reassuringly at him.

I know I just sensed a sacred jewel shard Kagome thought to herself. It was only for a split second but I know I did.

She strained her sixth sense to its limits trying desperately to find from which direction the feeling had come. Suddenly she felt Sesi tense. He hissed loudly and dug his claws into her again.

Kagome winced. "Do you sense something?" she asked searching the area for a sign of what was making Sesi so tense.

"A demon" Sesi growled. "It's coming fast. "We gotta hide," he said frantically.

It's to late Kagome thought as she caught sight of a red blur making it's way toward them at an unbelievably fast speed.

Kagome turned to Sesi. "Get behind me." She said to him, picking up a tree branch.

Sesi looked at her, surprise written across his features, but he scrambled off her shoulder and huddled trembling behind her.

The demon came upon them and slid to a stop in front of Kagome kicking up a cloud of dust.

Kagome saw a figure in the dust and took aim. "Take this!" she shouted bringing the branch down upon the demon's head.

"Oww! God damn it you bitch!" cried the demon angrily.

Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. The dust had cleared and the sight of a very pissed looking silver haired hanyou greeted Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" she cried happily deciding to ignore his insult.

She was so happy to see him that she threw herself at him tightening her arms around his waist. She felt him tense and then slowly relax.

Inuyasha was relieved to see that she was okay. He was still pissed that she had hit him, but totally forgot about her attack when she flung herself at him. He felt his whole body go rigid in surprise and then relax.

"Kagome?" Sesi asked. He had been surprised by her reaction to Inuyasha and was now staring at the pair curiously.

Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen and then hurriedly pull away from him. He glanced at her noting the light pink coloration of her face.

She turned her face quickly away from him when she caught him looking at her. Confused, Inuyasha turned his attention from Kagome and stared at the little fuzz ball that had just spoken.

"This is Inuyasha one of my friends." Kagome said striding up to Sesi and picking him up cradling him in her arms.

Inuyasha's anger at being hit returned when he saw Sesi snuggle up to Kagome. At least that was his excuse for the anger he was suddenly feeling.

"Oh so that's how you greet your friends?" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome. "By almost knocking their heads off?"

Smooth move Inuyasha, he thought as he saw the hurt expression on Kagome's face. "And what the hell is that anyway?" Inuyasha demanded looking at Sesi.

The hurt look on Kagome's face was immediately replaced by anger. "HE" is Sesi and I found him. His family was attacked and now we're going to help him get home to his mother." She explained glaring at Inuyasha daring him to make a comment.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "We ain't got time to waste on this little fuzz ball." He said staring in disbelief at Kagome.

"What is your problem. We haven't even decided where we are heading next yet." Kagome yelled glaring at him.

"That's my problem!" Inuyasha yelled back pointing a clawed finger at Sesi. "I'm sick of getting pulled into all these good Samaritan acts. We have more important things to do. We can't go around helping everyone all the time!" he finished, glaring back at Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes willing herself not to lose control. She was so tempted to pound him into the ground it wasn't even funny. She took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha," she said in a deceptively calm voice. "Sit"

Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"Sesi is just a baby! We are taking him home and that's final! You don't like it that's too bad. Stop being such a jerk!" Kagome yelled and then turned and stomped away from him.

Inuyasha picked himself up and stared after her stunned. This is not how I wanted things to go he thought to himself. He kept remembering the way her body felt against his. He shook his head cursing himself.

"Damn it" he mumbled.

I can never win. Oh well Kagome can't be mad forever I'll just let this all blow over. He thought as he started after Kagome keeping his distance but never letting her leave his sight.

* * *

Well guys there's Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 6 probably won't be up until Thursday but I'll try to get it up sooner. Happy reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own this story. Plagiarize at your own risk.

_Italics:_ Dreams and Flashbacks

Dictionary

Hanyou -- Half-demon

Kitsune -- Fox

Miko -- Priestess

Miasma -- Poison vapor

Hiraikotsu -- Sango's weapon

Hey guys. Here is Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to put up but I've been very, very busy with college homework, lots and lots of homework. Sorry if updates don't come every week. I may not have the time to update. But be patient I will not abandon my story. When holidays come updates will be frequent so look forward to that. Anyway here is what you've been waiting for.

* * *

Miroku got up and restlessly paced across the campsite. He glanced at Sango who was staring at the forest. "Sango, you okay?" he asked concerned.

Sango reluctantly took her eyes off the forest and turned to look at the monk. "Miroku, I think that we should go look for them." She stated simply.

"You're right they have been gone for way to long." Miroku agreed looking at the forest. "Something might have happened to them."

Sango walked over to the fireside and picked up her Hiraikotsu, slinging it over her shoulder she returned to Miroku's side. "Shippo stay here." She said to the little kitsune.

Shippo ran over to Sango and Miroku. "Ah come on! I can help! I mean I can pick up Inuyasha's scent. See I can even smell him now. Please Sango." He begged staring up at her with pleading emerald eyes.

Miroku looked at Sango. "You know," Miroku said slowly, "he probably could be quite helpful."

"Yeah! I could" Shippo said excitedly.

Sango looked at Miroku then the little kitsune. She sighed, "Okay, okay, you can come." She said to the little kitsune.

"All right!" yelled Shippo jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Just as they all turned to leave Kilala transformed and let out a roar that reverberated throughout the air.

"Kilala!" Sango shouted as Kilala vaulted into the air.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched in awe as Kilala flew at something or someone who was plummeting down to earth. Kilala let out another roar and increased her speed.

The group watched their hearts in their throats as Kilala desperately tried to reach the person in time. They let out a collective sigh when Kilala managed to catch the falling person.

Kilala then slowly started to make her way back to the camp.

As Kilala grew closer Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited restlessly.

"I don't understand," Sango began. "Kilala must know that person. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so keen to rescue them whoever they are." She turned to Miroku as she said this to catch his reaction.

Miroku nodded. "Your right. The question is who did she rescue?"

Miroku and Sango watched as Kilala landed. Miroku and Sango walked up to Kilala and were shocked when they saw whom she had rescued.

"Hatchi!" Miroku shouted.

Kilala gently lowered the raccoon demon to the ground. "Sango get Kagome's first aid kit!" Miroku yelled as he desperately tried to awaken his friend. "Hatchi, come on Hatchi wake up." Miroku coaxed gently shaking his friend.

Sango returned to Miroku's side with the first aid kit. "Miroku," she said kneeling down beside him, "what's wrong with him? Is he injured?"

"More like he's been poisoned." Miroku stated taking some herbs out of the first aid kit.

"Poor Hatchi" Shippo stated stumbling up to Miroku with a tub of water. He set down the water and looked at Kilala. "Good girl Kilala." Shippo praised hugging the fire cat.

Kilala purred and rubbed up against Shippo's legs, Sango stooped down patted her friend and scratched her ears.

"Yes nice job Kilala." Miroku said looking at the small cat. Kilala turned towards Hatchi and mewed softly.

"Master Miroku is that you?" Hatchi asked softly, opening his eyes.

"Hatchi my friend." Miroku said relieved. "Here drink this." he said handing Hatchi what he hoped was the correct poison antidote.

Hatchi drank it and looked at Miroku feeling immensely better. "Thank you" He said to Miroku.

"You really should be thanking Kilala." Miroku stated. "Now what exactly happened to you?" He asked patting his friend's shoulder.

"I came looking for you. My village really needs your help." Hatchi explained. "I went for help and was pursued by Naraku's insects. They attacked me and I just kept going until I dropped. I'm just thankful that I dropped so close to you guys."

When Hatchi finished Miroku, Sango and Shippo exchanged looks.

Miroku turned back to Hatchi. "Hatchi what exactly is happening in the village? Is Naraku attacking it?" Miroku asked.

"Not Naraku," Hatchi explained "One of his minions. A small lad who said his name was Kohaku. He gathered us all together and said he'd slaughter the entire village if we didn't find him a jewel shard in 3 days."

"Kohaku" Sango said softly. She suddenly stood and ran towards the forest slinging her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "Kilala!" she shouted. Kilala transformed, running up beside Sango she sprang into the air. Sango vaulted onto her back.

"Sango stop!" Shouted Miroku running towards the demon slayer.

"Miroku I have to go!" Sango shouted back from her perch on Kilala.

"I know you do, but you don't even know where you are going. Let me go with you." Miroku pleaded.

Sango looked down at the monk. "Miroku I...." She nodded her eyes watering. Kilala landed beside Miroku. "Thank you." Sango said to him. Miroku just smiled at her.

Miroku then turned to Shippo. "Shippo I'm counting on you to take care of Hatchi. Also when Kagome and Inuyasha get back tell them where we went and that we'll be back as soon as we can."

Shippo smiled. "You can count on me Miroku." The little kitsune stated saluting.

"Good" Miroku said patting Shippo on the head. Miroku then climbed up on Kilala behind Sango.

"Let's get going then." Sango said. "Yes let's" Miroku replied.

Kilala sprang into the sky. "Goodbye! Be careful. Don't worry about a thing!" Shippo yelled after them waving until Kilala had disappeared from sight.

Shippo then turned to Hatchi. "You should get some rest now." The little kitsune said to him.

Hatchi nodded and made his way over to the fire. Once there he curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag and fell into a deep sleep.

Shippo looked at the forest and sighed. "Come on Kagome and Inuyasha where are you?" he said out loud. He then turned and picked up more wood to add to the fire.

As Shippo added the wood he failed to notice the small sapphire snake that had been watching the entire performance.

* * *

So how was that? I'm sorry that the update was late. I'll try not to be late on any more updates but no promises. Just be patient with me please. For those of you who like fluff there will be some in the next chapter. Oh and here's a thank you to my new reviewer.

Kagma

Sorry again about the late update. Thanks for the compliment. I'll be sure to write more soon. Thanks for the review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. This story and all it's original characters belong to me. Don't use them without my permission.

_Italics:_ Dreams and Flashbacks

Dictionary

Hanyou – Half-demon

Kitsune – Fox

Miko – Priestess

Miasma – Poison vapor

Hiraikotsu – Sango's weapon

Hi people! Chapter 7 is here. I will probably update every weekend from now on. My work schedule is starting to come together and I'm hoping things will be getting a little less hectic. I want to thank all of my reviewers both old and new. Without your support and encouragement I'm not sure I would have bothered to continue. But because you're all so supportive I will continue and hopefully I will not disappoint you. Personal thank yous will be put at the end of the chapter. Thanks again and happy reading.

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest with Sesi still riding on her shoulder. She stomped through the undergrowth in a mood of anger and frustration. They were almost to the campsite and the sun was beginning to set bathing the forest in a fiery orange glow.

I can't believe him! She thought angrily. He didn't even ask if I was all right or anything. He just starts complaining about Sesi. What a jerk. He doesn't even know what's going on.

Still he did come looking for you. That means that he was worried right? A little voice in her head stated.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. That's right he did come for me; maybe I shouldn't be so mad. He was probably just angry about the fact that I hit him. Still he didn't have to be so disagreeable.

Kagome sighed. Why do things have to be so complicated with him? She thought miserably. Turning to catch a glimpse of the hanyou who trailed her.

Inuyasha followed Kagome watching her carefully. She's still mad he thought unhappily.

Well if you weren't such an idiot she wouldn't be said a voice in his head.

Who asked you he yelled at the voice. Great, now I'm having conversations with myself he thought.

Inuyasha continued watching Kagome and was startled when she stopped for no apparent reason. He was going to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly turned and looked at him. After staring at him for a few minutes she turned and resumed walking to the campsite.

Inuyasha just stood still for a few minutes watching Kagome walk away. What was that all about? He wondered. Inuyasha hurried after her not wanting her to get too far ahead.

The trees started to thin as they neared the clearing where they had camped and Kagome quickened her pace, anxious to get back to Shippo and the others.

As she entered the campsite Kagome was almost knocked over by the ball of fur that flew at her striking her in the chest.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled excitedly rubbing his head against her chest.

"Shippo." Kagome said putting her arms around the little kitsune and gently patting his head.

"Where have you guys been?" Shippo asked leaning back in Kagome's arms to look at her face.

"Long story" Kagome replied.

Shippo didn't even seem to see her. He was too busy staring at the little cat demon on her shoulder.

"Oh that's right." Kagome said putting Shippo down and taking Sesi off her shoulder.

"Shippo this is Sesi. Sesi this is Shippo." She set Sesi down and stepped back to give the two small demons some room.

While Kagome was introducing Sesi to Shippo Inuyasha looked around the campsite. He was surprised to find no sign of Sango or Miroku. He then noticed Hatchi sleeping near the fire and walked over to the raccoon demon. Gently shaking him Inuyasha woke the demon and asked him what was going on.

Shippo and Sesi stared at each other emerald eyes meeting icy blue. Some unspoken agreement passed between the two and Shippo smiled.

"So Sesi want to play?" Shippo asked the kitten curiously.

Sesi smiled at the little kitsune. "Actually would you mind if I got something to eat first?" he asked looking plaintively at the pot of soup still simmering over the campfire.

'Sure I'll get you something." Shippo said happily pulling Sesi towards the campfire.

Kagome smiled as she watched the two little demons bond. She was so absorbed with watching the two that she didn't hear Inuyasha approach.

Kagome jumped about two feet when she felt a clawed hand grab her shoulder and someone's hot breath on the back of her neck. She spun around to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Inu.." she started angrily only to be silenced by the clawed finger that he pressed to her lips to silence her.

"Sango and Miroku are gone." Inuyasha began. "They left with Kilala to go and try to save Hatchi's village from Kohaku." When Inuyasha finished he took his finger away from her lips and awaited her reaction.

Kagome turned from the hanyou to look around the campsite, only then did she notice the raccoon demon sitting by the fire. "Should we go after them?" she asked turning back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, no point, Hatchi said it would take them about two days to get there. Besides they have quite a good lead and by the time we get there they would probably already have everything under control."

"You don't think that they'll need any help?" Kagome asked him worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure Miroku and Sango can take care of it. In the meantime I guess we'll just take the kid home. We have a few days before they get back anyway." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a look that he hoped told her what he was trying to say.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and returned his look with a look of her own, one that she knew told him that she understood what he was silently trying to tell her.

Inuyasha smiled back at her, happy that she had accepted his unspoken apology. He then turned from her and started towards the campfire.

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away from her his long silver hair swinging from side to side. He moved with a canine grace that astounded and captivated her.

She was surprised that he had smiled at her, an actual smile. Inuyasha looks nice when he smiles she thought. Another thought silently entered her mind. He always looks nice. She blushed at that thought.

Kagome quickly shook her head to try and dispel her thoughts of Inuyasha and turned her face towards the darkening sky.

The stars were just beginning to appear and the night air was beginning to chill. Kagome shivered as she looked up at the bright stars. She was always swept away by their beauty. They were so much clearer and brighter in the feudal era.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, Miroku good luck." She whispered as she made her way to the fireside.

As she approached the campfire she could hear Sesi explaining how to get to the village his mother was staying at. Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and listened to the small kitten.

When Sesi had finished speaking Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Why don't we all get some rest and then set off for his village early tomorrow morning?" He asked her. "It should take us about a day to get there. By the time we get back from his village Miroku and Sango should also be getting back."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, stunned at this sudden change in his attitude. He had been totally against the idea of helping Sesi before and now he was all for it. It was definitely weird for Inuyasha.

"What are you gawking at?" Inuyasha said to Kagome. Her reaction to his suggestion was starting to irritate him. Did she really think that him deciding to help Sesi was so weird? He was doing it to make her happy so what was her problem? Kagome's voice broke his train of thought.

"You. I'm staring at you." She responded to his inquiry.

"Well I could tell that much." Inuyasha said biting back the insult that came to his tongue. "I meant why are you staring at me like that?" he finished struggling to keep the annoyed tone from his voice.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome started. "It's just that...well It's not often that you're this agreeable. It's kinda nice." She finished smiling at him and reaching up to tug on one of his ears.

"Feh, well don't get used to it." Inuyasha said adverting his gaze from her and impatiently brushing her hand away. He felt himself blush slightly and was grateful for the darkness that surrounded them.

To Inuyasha's relief Shippo took that moment to yawn taking distracting Kagome.

Kagome smiled at the little demons that were both sleepily staring at the fire. "You guys must be tired." She said smiling at the pair. "You ready for bed?" she asked them.

As if on cue Shippo and Sesi both shook their heads. "No we're not sleepy." They chorused in unison. Inuyasha just snorted and shook his head. He opened his mouth to make a comment but was cut off by Kagome.

"Okay if your not sleepy then how about I tell Sesi about our quest? I mean you are curious about what we're doing here I bet. Plus knowing a little about us would probably make you more comfortable right?" She asked the little kitten.

"Yeah good idea Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly, practically dragging his new friend over to the blanket that Kagome was spreading on the ground.

Once Kagome saw that both young demons were comfortably settled on the blanket she took the bottle containing the shikon jewel shards from her bag and showed them to Sesi.

"These are shikon jewel shards." She said to Sesi. "We are collecting them to try and complete the whole jewel before someone else does."

Before she could say anything else Sesi interrupted her. "My mom has one of those things. She found it one day when she was out hunting. I didn't know it was special. I thought it was just a shiny rock."

"Really? She has one." Kagome said excitedly. That was probably the shard that I sensed earlier. She thought excitedly.

"Yeah I'm positive. She'll probably give it to you if you ask. She just kept it because she thought it was pretty." Sesi said. "Are they hard to find?" he asked Kagome curiously.

"You better believe they are." Shippo told his friend. "Kagome can sense them though so we're lucky. We usually get to them before anyone else does."

"We'll talk to your mom about the shard when we get you home." Kagome said turning towards the fire. "In the meantime do you want to hear about some of the experiences we've had on our quest?"

Sesi nodded excitedly. "Yeah. You guys must have had some exciting adventures." He said staring up at Kagome.

"Feh, Exciting is an interesting way to describe them. I prefer to call them nightmares." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Oh, just ignore him." Kagome said shooting a disapproving glare at the hanyou. Oh well I knew his good mood wouldn't last forever she thought.

Kagome cleared her throat and began to recount some of their less frightening experiences. Sesi listened wide-eyed while Shippo occasionally chimed in with a comment of his own. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and listened to Kagome's voice.

Her voice actually sounds nice when she isn't yelling at something. He thought. He listened to her for a while letting her soothing voice lull him to sleep.

Kagome stopped her story when she noticed that both young demons were asleep. She tucked them both beneath the covers and turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha" she started but stopped when she noticed that he too was fast asleep. She smiled at the hanyou. "I guess you were pretty tired too." She said to him covering him with a blanket. Inuyasha stirred slightly snuggling closer to the blanket she had placed on him. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good night Inuyasha." she said softly, turning and stepping carefully over Sesi and Shippo. She walked over to her bag and carefully replaced the bottle of shards. Taking a blanket from her bag she settled herself on the other side of the fire.

I don't want to wake the others if I have another nightmare she thought sleepily. Snuggled in her blanket she soon fell into a restless sleep.

The small sapphire snake that had been watching the campsite hissed softly. He slithered quickly away from the clearing making his way into the forest and speeding quickly though the dense undergrowth. Ayon will be extremely pleased with me he thought happily.

* * *

That was Chapter 7. A little longer than my previous chapters huh. Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have some Sango and Miroku in it plus Ayon makes a return. Well have a good week. Here are your thank yous. Just find your name. Don't forget to review if you're new to my reading crew. Even if you're not new it's nice to hear your encouragement and help. Thanks and happy reading. :)

HJ

I'm glad you think my story is great. Thanks for the review.

Sakura234

I'll try to update regularly. Thanks for the review.

orange-Inu Yasha

Thanks for all your reviews. You've given me a lot of encouragement. I'm not too patient either. Lol

anime-queen45

I'm happy that you love my story. I'll try not to disappoint you. Thanks for your review.

DemonDragon000

I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

Martina-san

Hopefully I can keep it exciting. Thanks for the review.

Inuyasha'smistress

I'll try and keep it that way. Don't worry Hatchi and Shippo will be okay. For now at least.... Thanks for the review.

Yvonne

Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you lately. I'll try to check my e-mail regularly so maybe we can keep in touch that way. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

inuyashaobsesed1598

Wow thanks so much for this review. I'll try and make my story a little fluffier. I'm glad that you think my story is one of the best and I'm honored that you put me on your favorites. I'm trying hard to keep all the characters in character and I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job. I'll try to keep it that way. Thanks for the review. It was very encouraging.

Sarcasm Girl8

Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

Suaru

I'm happy that you like my story. I'm honored to be on your favorites. Sango and Miroku will get some fluffy time too don't worry. I'll read your story when I get some extra time. Thanks for the review.

Inuyashafan

Thanks for the compliment. Thanks for the review.

Purplefr0g

Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Updates will come don't worry. I won't let my loyal readers down. I'm not sure if you meant fluffy as in Sesshomaru but if you did don't worry he's going to be in my next fic. Thanks for the review.

Kagma

To answer your question Hatchi is a friend of Miroku's. He is a raccoon demon who has the ability to transform into a huge flying creature. He occasionally gives the Inuyasha gang a lift. He's not in many episodes so I'm not surprised that you don't know who he is. Don't worry there are plenty of InuKag moments in the future and some san and Mir too. Thanks for the comment about my workload. It's getting better though. Thanks for the review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and I unfortunately never will. I do however own the plot, Ayon, Sesi, Rei and any other original characters that I decide to add.

_Italics: _Dreams and Flashbacks

Dictionary

Hanyou – Half-demon

Kitsune – Fox

Miko – Priestess

Miasma – Poison vapor

Hiraikotsu – Sango's weapon

Scrying pool -- It is an old form of arcane magic. Wizards and sorceresses used a complex spell and a clear pool of water to spy on their enemies or watch for dangers in their own realms.

What's up guys? Well here is Chapter 8. This chapter will be long. Hope you don't mind. To answer a question I received about the length of my story I have this to say. I really don't know. It will probably be close to 15 chapters maybe more. Don't worry I'll try not to make it too long-winded. As always reviewers you can look for your thank yous at the end of the story. On with the story.

* * *

Ayon slithered through the forest. Her mammoth body crushed the undergrowth ahead of her. She eventually made her way onto one of her main travel paths and was able to pick up her speed.

She was anxious to get to see what information her loyal minions had collected during the day. She thought back to her encounter with Naraku.

_Naraku paused a few feet from Ayon and opened his hand. On his palm a shard of the sacred shikon jewel glimmered. "Use it to increase your power Ayon. Without the power of this shard the miko will surely defeat you."_

The demon Naraku had unnerved her. Ayon prided herself on her ability to read creatures but she had been unable to read Naraku. He didn't seem to harbor any emotions at all besides an icy calmness. She still couldn't understand why he would give her a jewel shard.

Ayon had heard about the immense power that these shards contained so why did he let her have one? Was he that confident about his own strength? If so why didn't he capture the miko himself? And this miko was she really that powerful? The only thing Ayon was sure of was that she would have to watch Naraku closely.

Ayon's thoughts of Naraku quieted as she approached her destination. She slithered up to a huge fissure in the ground. This chasm was the opening to a huge underground cavern.

Ayon slithered into its depths. The tunnel she traveled through was damp and dark. As she neared the opening of the cavern a soft multicolored light softly glowed lighting the tunnel.

Ayon entered the cavern and stopped taking in the view around her. The cavern before Ayon had been in her family for generations. It was large, at least 400 feet wide and 200 feet tall. The walls of the cave were covered in crystals ranging in size from as small as rock to as large as a boulder and ranging in color from pure white to blood red. This was where the light in the cavern came from. The crystals constantly glowed with an eerie internal light.

In the center of the cave was a large pool of black water. The surface of the water was calm and placid like the surface of a mirror. The light of the crystals reflected off the pool. Not even a glimmer of light reached the depths of the pool. There was no telling how deep the pool was but it was about 80 feet wide and circular.

Ayon headed toward this pool. She stopped shortly before the pool and coiled her 70-foot body. She lay still and waited for her loyal minions to arrive. While she waited she reminisced about the past.

_A small 30-foot azure snake slithered after her mother. "Mother?" the small snake hissed, "where are we going?"_

_The large snake ahead of the baby turned her head towards her small hatchling. "To the place where you were born Ayon. It is time for you to be initiated as princess of our region. Now hush little one we are almost there."_

That was the first time Ayon had seen the crystal cave and even now the sight of it always brought back memories and a feeling of awe.

This cave was the place where her tribe began and ended its life cycle. It was also the place from where the royal family of her tribe ruled. Ayon was now the current queen of her tribe and had been queen since her mother's death 100 years ago. Her species lived for thousands of years and her mother had been around 5,000 when she had perished.

Ayon's own children had been conceived and born here. Once the babies were hatched Ayon had gathered them all into her mouth and had slithered into the forest with them. They would be raised in the forest. Only one of her hatchlings would ever come back to the cave and that hatchling would be the one that Ayon had chosen to succeed her and become the next queen.

Ayon's thoughts of the past were interrupted by the arrival of her loyal minions. She watched as snakes of every color and size filed into the cavern. These small snakes, the largest being only 10 feet in length, had been carefully selected by Ayon to be her "eyes" of the forest.

Ayon waited as the snakes filed past her. Each one bowed slightly to her as it passed to take its place in the ring forming around the black pool.

When all the snakes had arrived and taken their places in the ring Ayon rose and made her way directly to the edge of the pool. She scanned the ring and hissed.

Swinging her massive head from side to side she addressed the group. "My children, who among you has any information about a group of travelers that is supposedly traveling through my domain?"

"Travelers?", "Are they villagers?" , "Human scum" These and may other comments made there way to Ayon's ears.

Still one small voice struggled to make itself heard and at first Ayon was not sure that she had heard correctly because of the noise that was echoing through the cave. "My queen I have information about a group of travelers!" a small sapphire snake was hissing.

"Silence!" Ayon bellowed. The snakes ringing the pool were immediately quieted. Ayon turned her attention to the small snake that she believed had spoken about travelers.

"Rei my little one, what is it that you were trying so admirably to tell me." She asked the small sapphire snake.

Rei slithered slowly to the front of the ring so he could be better heard. "My queen I have been watching some people at their campsite. I believe them to be the travelers you speak of. They do not look like villagers."

"You will show me these travelers." Ayon said to Rei.

Ayon swung her tail over the ground sending a shower of crystallized sand into the black pool. The black pool began to boil and seethe. Ayon swung her head over the pool and began to recite an ancient incantation. When Ayon finished the incantation the pool calmed and a white mist seemed to be rolling underneath the mirror like surface of the black pool.

Ayon turned to Rei and motioned toward the pool. "It is ready now Rei. You may enter the pool." She said to the small snake.

Rei slithered up to the pool and immersed himself in the water. When he had completely immersed himself the misty surface cleared and reveled a campsite in a clearing.

Ayon watched Rei's memories on the surface of the pool. She watched as a monk, a kitsune, and a female demon slayer conversed with a raccoon demon. She watched as the monk and slayer left on a flying fire cat demon. The picture then changed. It was now evening; a young female entered the clearing and was greeted by the obviously excited kitsune. Ayon hissed in rage when she saw the demon cat on the young female's shoulder. After the female a dog hanyou trailed. The hanyou spoke with the raccoon demon and then the female. She watched as the group sat by the campfire. The female took a jar out of her bag and in the jar shards of the sacred jewel glimmered. After conversing for a while the female and the rest of the group slept and the memory abruptly ended.

Rei slithered out of the pool and waited for his queen to speak.

Ayon raised her head from the pool. "Rei," she hissed, "you have pleased your queen. As payment for your services you and your family may hunt on my personal feeding grounds."

"Thank you my queen you are most gracious." Rei returned, bowing low to Ayon.

Ayon turned to the rest of the ring. "Does anyone have an event that they believe requires my immediate attention?" she asked scanning the group of snakes.

Not one snake spoke. All Ayon heard was the scratching of sand against scales as they nervously milled about. "You may all be dismissed." Ayon said. She wanted some time alone to think about the memories she had watched.

The snakes filed out of the cave quickly only pausing once to bow to their queen. Rei was the last to leave. He paused by his queen and bowed lowest of all, he then slithered quickly out of the cave anxious to get home and tell his family the good news.

Once alone Ayon digested the memories she had witnessed. These were undoubtedly the travelers that Naraku had spoken of. As promised the monk and slayer were no longer present. The young female must be the miko.

The sight of the cat demon had enraged Ayon. The miko must have found him and tended to his wounds. No matter, when she confronted the miko she would kill the small demon.

The hanyou did not look like much of a threat. If she had too she was confident that she would be able to kill him. Naraku had promised that the wind demon would take care of the hanyou and seeing as how Naraku had been truthful about the monk and slayer she was sure the hanyou would be dealt with.

Ayon remembered the bottle full of shards. Her encounter with Naraku again entered her mind.

_Ayon stared at Naraku. Her tail twitched slightly. "I wish to know why you want this miko." She hissed._

_"She has something I desire." Naraku stated simply._

The jewel shards, Ayon thought, the shards they are what Naraku desires. Ayon laughed out loud. The sound echoed throughout the crystal cave.

"What a fool." She hissed. "Why should I follow his orders? By killing the miko and taking her shards I can resurrect my own children!"

Ayon laughed again in ecstasy. "Naraku," she said happily, "I finally understand. You are to weak to capture the miko yourself. So you gave me a jewel shard so you could use my power to capture the miko. Once you had her you would use her shards to increase your own power. You would then dispose of me for I would no longer be useful."

She laughed again. Then in a sudden change of mood she swung her tail angrily into the wall shattering some of the crystals and sending their sharp fragments raining down onto the floor. "But you never guessed that I would figure out your little plan." She angrily hissed. "Well you are wrong you fool. I will kill this miko and take her shards for myself. I will not be your puppet."

Ayon took a deep breath and curled herself around a huge crystal; laying her head on one of her massive coils she closed her blood red eyes. "I will attack in the morning." She said sleepily. "I will devour them all." She hissed happily as she let the calming darkness envelope her mind.

* * *

The wind whistled through Miroku's hair. He shivered slightly and turned his head to look at the slayer in front of him. Sango was watching the land fly by beneath her. Her hands caressed the fire cat beneath her while her legs squeezed Kilala's body urging the demon to quicken her pace.

"Sango don't you think that maybe Kilala could use some rest?" Miroku asked carefully. "I mean we have covered an incredible amount of distance in a short amount of time. It would not hurt to stop and rest for a while."

Sango turned to look at the monk. "I don't know Miroku but every second counts if we stop even for a minute we could be too late."

"But Sango," Miroku started.

"Miroku," Sango interrupted, "Think about it, do you trust Naraku to keep his word? We have no guarantee that he will wait three days. He may even have Kohaku destroying the village as we speak. No it would be foolish to stop now." That being said Sango turned and once again started urging Kilala to quicken her pace.

"Sango please." Miroku begged. He could feel Kilala straining beneath him. He knew that the cat could not keep up this pace for much longer. Kilala was the type who would keep going until her heart burst if it would please Sango. Miroku knew he had to stop this, if only for Kilala's sake.

"Sango listen to Kilala. Can't you tell by her breathing that this is too much for her? If we don't stop to rest Kilala could be in bad shape. You don't want her to die do you?" Miroku asked. He waited for the slayer's reaction.

Sango's body stiffened but she did not turn to look at Miroku. She did however tell Kilala to descend.

The fire cat slowly made her way down to earth. She landed on trembling legs her breath coming in gasps. Sango immediately jumped from her back with Miroku not far behind. Kilala transformed back into her smaller form and collapsed onto the cool ground still gasping.

Sango dropped to her knees beside her friend. "Oh Kilala," she said her voice shaking, "Kilala I'm sorry. Please be okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sango then began to cry.

Miroku watched Sango drop beside Kilala and when she started to cry he kneeled down beside her.

"Sango" he said gently pulling her against him and embracing her. "It's okay Sango, Kilala's okay, She'll be fine. Now stop crying." He rubbed her back gently and when he felt her trembling cease he released her.

"You okay?" he asked her gently?

Sango looked up at Miroku staring into his gray blue eyes. "I'm sorry Miroku. I've been so stupid. I'm just so worried that Kohaku will destroy that village. He's done so many horrible things. I just want to be able to stop him from adding yet another one to his conscious. I've been so busy worrying that I didn't notice Kilala's condition. If you didn't notice she could have..." Sango's voice trailed off as she buried her face in Miroku's robe and started sobbing again.

Miroku ran his hands through her hair. "It's okay Sango. Shhh." He said softly. By this time Kilala had caught her breath and was picking herself up off the ground. She made her way over to Miroku and Sango and started rubbing up against Sango.

Sango pulled herself away from Miroku and gathered Kilala up into her arms. Kilala rubbed against Sango's chin and started licking her face.

Miroku stood up and began picking up some branches that were scattered around the ground. "Miroku what are you doing?" Sango asked, watching the monk pick up the branches.

"I'm going to build a fire. If we are going to rest here we might as well be warm." Miroku replied piling the branches together and kneeling down beside them. "Thank you Kagome" he said as he struck a match and threw it on the pile of branches and brush. In minutes he had a blazing fire.

Sango stood and strode over to the fire. She sat down next to Miroku and leaned against him. "Thank you Miroku." She said gratefully to the monk.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." Miroku said putting his arm around the demon slayer's shoulders.

Sango smiled to herself. This is why she loved the monk. He could be lecherous and a flirt but when you really needed him he was always there for you. She sighed happily and snuggled against him.

Miroku smiled down at the women beside him. There was no doubt about it she was the one he wanted for life. He may flirt with other women but none of them held his heart like she did. He would do anything for her.

He decided right then that when they completed their mission he would ask her to be his forever. He just hoped that she would accept, but for now he was content to just be by her side. Miroku laid his head on Sangos and sighed contentedly.

* * *

Okay how was that? Chapter 8 is now done. Sorry that it was posted so late. Chapter 9 is in the works and should be done sometime this week. Thanks again for all your reviews and advice. If you're new to my story then be sure to review. Even if you're not new I always love to get feedback. So here are the thank yous to my reviewers. Until next time happy reading! :)

anime-queen45

Good job :) The snake was Ayon's helper. Pretty perceptive are you spying on me? Lol. Thanks for the review.

Kasatka

Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

orange-Inu Yasha

Your welcome, (for the comment). I'm glad you agree with me on the Inu Kag thing. I just don't think they should immediately fall in love with each other either. I mean how many people fall in love immediately? Not many. I like it my way better too. I'll be sure to check out your stories. Thanks for the review.

Suaru

Glad that I haven't disappointed you. Thanks for the spot on your favorites. You rock too. Thanks for the review.

Tori

You adored my story? Wow thanks :). Don't worry the softy parts are coming up. I don't want to give too much away but I can say that it will be pretty fluffy. As I said at the beginning my story will probably be about 15 chapters long maybe more depending if I get a sudden inspiration or not. I won't draw it out to long though. Thanks for the review.

Sarcasm Girl8

Yeah I know Inu being nice is pretty weird. But hey Inu's a pretty weird guy. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Yvonne

Hey thanks for pointing out that mistake. I will correct it. Glad you thought it was funny. It will only get better I hope. Good luck with your upcoming story. Talk to you soon. Thanks for the review.


End file.
